Ultraman Geed (character)
Ultraman Geed is the main hero of his series of the same name. The synthetic son of the infamous Reionic Ultra Ultraman Belial, Geed was born at an unknown point in the Crisis Impact Timeline, and has spent most of his life on Earth unaware of his past. He is voiced by Tatsuomi Hamada in the Japanese version and later voiced by Josh Keaton and Xander Mobus in the English version. Etymology Riku came up with the name himself, and is derived from his motto "Sittin'g' around do'ing nothing will get us nowhere!". His name could also be derived from the words "'Ge'ne" and "Se'ed". The word "Gene" refers to the DNA of each Ultras respectively, contained within the Ultra Capsules. Alternatively, as the son of Belial, he inherited his father's genes. Also, for Riku to have been born, Belial had to have spread his "gene" one way or another. History Ultra Fight Orb As a heavily wounded Reibatos, who just managed to survive his last battle with Ultraman Orb, tried to revive Ultraman Belial, (only to fail and realize Belial is still alive) Geed in his Primitive form arrived and finished off Reibatos with his Wrecking Burst. Ultraman Geed Discovering His Identity During the past, Geed was created by Ultraman Belial and Kei Fukuide, essentially creating an artificial Ultra by growing Riku Asakura from Belial's genetic material. 19 years later, after a series of events that led to the young boy's adoption of his mantle as an Ultraman (to which he christens as "Ultraman Geed"), Belial and Kei put their long term plan into motion by having him fighting against monster attacks while harvesting the Ultra Capsules from Little Star hosts. Of course, Riku as well immediately learn of his true heritage as Belial's son from the Nebula House operator, RE.M.. Regardless of the public opinion regarding Geed (either his similarity to Belial or the fact that his allegiance is still ambiguous), Riku decided to use his newfound power to protect humanity. Over time Riku gained, new forms from the Capsules he obtained and was joined by his father's nemesis; Ultraman Zero. During his first fight with Pedanium Zetton, Riku learned the true objective behind his birth and the theft of all but one capsule rendered him powerless until his encounter with Sui Asakura, the man who gave Riku his name. This led to the acquirement of Father of Ultra's Capsule, using it with Zero's Capsule to transform into Geed Magnificent and renews his spirit by fighting against the fate that was already imposed to him, before regaining his stolen Capsules from the defeated Kei. Facing His Fate In the middle of a fight against Godo Wynn, Geed finally comes face-to-face with his father, Belial. Even with Zero's help, Geed's effort to retaliate becomes fruitless and was kidnapped by Chimeraberos as Belial attempt to absorb/corrupt his own son until Laiha Toba and Ultraman King's intervention foiled his plan. Upon escape, Geed brought the whole conflict to Earth and used all of his available forms before seemingly defeating his father for good with Royal Mega-Master. Despite defeating his father, Kei claimed to have inherited Belial's will, as a result, Geed would face monsters summoned from Kei's Kaiju Capsules or even face Kei directly as Belial Fusion Monsters. Son VS Father Belial was revealed to be alive and becomes Belial Atrocious. Geed faced his father again after Zero was almost defeated by Belial, however, Belial was able to overpower his son even in his Royal Mega Master form until Father of Ultra's arrival allowed him to retreat a while. Soon, Geed returns with his determination and courage, engaged in a heated final battle with his father. He had used nothing short of a miracle to defeat Belial Atrocious, and forced Belial back into his regular Reionics form, and pulled him into a dimensional rift made by his own and Zegan's beam. Geed fought Belial to the end, somehow having Belial's memories transferred to him, and finally understood his father's pain. Despite that, they would not stop fighting and eventually, Geed destroyed Belial for good with his Wrecking Burst. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect Them! The Wishes!! eed first appears to battle Galactron MK2, who had chased Jugglus Juggler to Earth, but the robot easily trounced him and escaped. Galactron MK2 later reappeared and gave him, Ultraman Zero, and Ultraman Orb a tough battle and nearly defeated all three of them. With an unexpected attack, Geed was weakened and sent to cyberspace, and Orb had to rescue him using the power of Ultraman X's Gomora Armor, accessed via Orb Trinity. Immediately after that, Galactron MK2 unleashed a barrage of energy missiles that seemingly killed Zero and Orb. Blaming himself for their loss, Geed enters a berserk state and he finished off Galactron MK2 with a point-blank Wrecking Burst. Later, the Galactron army descends and Riku refuses to transform, depressed from his previous battle. However, with encouragement from his friends and allies, the return of Zero and Orb and Airu Higa's last words, the young Ultra was able to overcome his doubts, allowing him to unlock the Giga Finalizer and transform into Ultimate Final. After destroying the remaining Galactrons, Geed alongside Zero and Orb arrive at Cyber Planet Kushia, facing Gilbaris in his Perfect Form. The Ultras finally ended the artificial intelligence's reign with Geed delivering the finishing blow Ultraman R/B An apparition of Geed appears alongside the other New Generation Ultras firing their signature beams when Ruebe is activating the New Generation Barrier to counter an enemy attack. Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond TBA Other Media Ultraman Hit Song History New Generation In this music album, Geed alongside the other New Generation Ultras were sealed by Etelgar. However, Geed was freed from his captive after Ultraman Zero recruited Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu to fight against Etelgar. Profile Statistics *'Height': 51 m *'Weight': **'Primitive': 41,000 t **'Solid Burning': 45,000 t **'Acro Smasher': 35,000 t **'Magnificent' and Fire Leader: 47,000 t **'Royal Mega Master': 48,000 t **'Shining Mystic': 38,000 t **'Tri-Slugger': 52,000 t **'Mugen Crosser': 43,000 t **'Brave Challenger' and Le-Over Fist: 50,000 t *'Weakness': Geed's Color Timer is subjected to the three-minutes limit but to make things worse, he cannot transform for a period of 20 hours should the time limit expire. *'Flight speed': Mach 5.5 *'Running speed': Mach 2 Body Features All Forms *'Eyes': Geed has light blue-colored eyes that are inherited from his father Belial's orange-colored eyes. Whenever he initiates a special ability, his eyes will brighten up. When he is corrupted by Belial, they become red. *'Color Timer': Geed has a capsule-shaped vertical Color Timer. *'Protector': Geed has 2 metallic pieces of smaller protectors on his chest. They are more developed in Solid Burning form and seem to cover his entire body in armor, especially on the chest and shoulders. **'Hand Cutters': As Geed Magnificent, the protectors sport small cutters that can be used for attacks. Fusion Rise *'Armor': In his Solid Burning and Magnificent forms, Geed has additional armor on his chest, shoulders and hands. *'Beam Lamp': In his Solid Burning form, Geed sports a green beam lamp like Seven's and Leo's. In his Royal-Mega Master form, Geed sports a beam lamp which is red in colour. *'Geed Slugger': Geed has a crest weapon atop his head in Solid Burning form. It is based off and inherited from Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. *'Ultra Horn': In his Magnificent form, Geed sports large horns. *'Ultra Mantle': In his Royal Mega-Master form, Geed sports a gold (exterior) and red (interior) cape. *'Forehead Cystal': In his Ultimate Final Form and some of his game exclusive fusion rise forms, Geed sports a diamond shaped cystal in his forehead. Transformation Riku first activated a pair of Ultra Capsules, causing apparitions of the Ultras to appear as he inserts them into the Loading Knuckle. After scanning both Capsules, Riku says his signature catchphrase depending on his Fusion Rise, while bringing his right arm out before swinging it counterclockwise until it points up. Then he raises the Riser before bringing it back down to his chest, and pressing the trigger of Riser, causing his body to transform into his Ultra form, soon being covered in light and the face of Ultraman Belial Early Style. He forgoes most of these when transforming into his Royal Mega-Master form. Primitve After scanning both capsules, Riku brings his right arm out before swinging it counterclockwise until it points up, then he'll raise the Geed Riser before bringing it back down to his chest, and pressing the trigger of Geed Riser, causing his body to transform into his Ultra form, soon being covered in light and face of Early Style Belial forms. During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble Ultraman's rising scene (A red background) then Belial's head appeared briefly before changing to a purple background. As he moves closer, a blue and red background with some red lightning on it takes place. Solid Burning After scanning both capsules, Riku brings his right arm out before swinging it counterclockwise until it points up, then he'll raise the Geed Riser before bringing it back down to his chest, and pressing the trigger of Geed Riser, causing his body to transform into his Ultra form, soon being covered in light and face of Early Style Belial forms. During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble Ultraseven's rising scene, with the spiraling sparks. It then changes to a blue background like Leo's, and Geed Solid Burning appears. As he moves closer, the background changes again to red and green oscillationg plates, and a burst of fire accompanied with a green spiraling light appear just before the rise is finished. Acro Smasher During the rise sequence, the background first resemble's Ultraman Hikari's. It then changes to yellow and white auroras on a black background, similar to Cosmos's, as Geed Acro Smasher appears. As he moves, the background changes again to splashes of "waters", then to a spiral of yellow energy and blue crystals as the rise is finished. Magnificent Zero's background is first seen before it quickly changes to another background with two connected spheres that resemble father of Ultra's Ultra Array. As Geed gets closer, the background changes to resemble what seems to be crystals from the Land of Light. Finally, Geed is surrounded by blue, yellow, and green light. Royal Mega Master Unlike most Fusion Rise sequences, scanning the Capsules of both Belial and King brings forth the King Sword. After inserting the King Capsule into the King Sword, Riku slides his hand across the King Sword and morphs into the image of Belial's Early Style after absorbing Belial and King's manifestations. He jumps up and starts the rise scene, in which, the background starts out as a mass of red and purple clouds, then Belial's eyes appear briefly before changing again to a silver background with golden sparkles. Finally, there's a spiral of dark red energy and light blue light bordered by golden energy. Ultimate Final Riku activates the Evolution Capsule and inserts it into the bottom of the Giga Finalizer, and then scans its rear end with the Riser. Riku then presses the button on the handle and slides the slider upwards. He transforms into his original Ultra Form and then the body of Ultimate Final materializes over it. The rise scene starts in a background of yellow and blue lines, where Geed first appears along with his own eyes in the background. The scene then changes into a field of sparkling lights, before it changes one last time into a blue and orange cybernetic-looking oscillating background. Forms Original form Geed's original form without the use of Fusion Rise. During the transformation, the light emitted eek di toilet Riser becomes an initial state of transformation, giving Geed the apparance of an Ultraman that resembles Belial in his Early Style form, but with a capsule shaped color timer. The power of the Ultra Capsule energy fuses, becoming each form of Ultraman Geed. This form is currently inaccessible to him and only serves as a transition state during his Fusion Rise. :;Techniques *None displayed Fusion Rise Forms In-Series =Primitive = Primitive is Geed's default form with the most balance in terms of ability perimeters which uses assets of Ultraman and Ultraman Belial. This form debuts in episode 1. In this form, Geed fights wildly in a similar manner to his father Belial while retaining Ultraman's sense of justice in his toes *'Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Jumping Distance': 750 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Punching Power': 100,000 t *'Grip Strength': 60,000 t :;Techniques :;Special *'Wrecking Burst': Geed's finisher attack, Geed puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. An uncharged version was used in Ultra Fight Orb, but it is unknown if it is any less powerful due to it only being used on an already dying Reibatos. *'Geed Barrier': Geed can summons his energy shield to block an attack from the opponent. *'Wrecking Ripper': Red energy arcs from the appaendages on his hands. *'Wrecking Roar': Geed can unleash sound waves from his mouth. :;Physical *'Wrecking Throw': A throwing attack. *'Geed Tackle': A back hit attack. *'Geed Punch': A punch attack. *'Geed Kick': A kick attack. :;Combination *'All Geed Beam': Every one of Geed's forms fires their signature Ultra Beam, with Primitive firing the Wrecking Burst. Powerful enough to knock Ultraman Belial out of Atrocious form. =Solid Burning = Solid Burning is Geed's strength-based form, which uses assets of Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo. This form debuts in episode 3. In this form, Geed's body is covered in vents through which he can either release steam or shoot fire/energy to boost his attacks. They are also used to attach the Geed Slugger onto either his arm for the Boost Slugger Punch or his leg for the Boost Slugger Kick. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Running Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Jumping Distance': 800 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Punching Power': 150,000 t *'Grip Strength': 88,000 t :;Techniques :;Weapon *'Geed Slugger' **'Boost Slugger Punch': An powerful punch attack, performed by attaching the Geed Slugger on his arms. **'Boost Slugger Kick': A kick attack, performed by attaching the Geed Slugger on his legs. *'Psychic Slugger': Geed can perform a throwing style action of his Geed Slugger, in a similar fashion style to Seven's Eye Slugger. :;Special *'Strike Boost': Geed charges his hands with fire and launches a beam from his fist. *'Solar Boost': Geed can fire a blue energy stream from his chest, strong enough to overcome Darklops Zero's Dimension Storm. *'Emerium Boost Beam': By tapping Ultraseven's power, he can fire an green laser from his forehead, similar to Seven's Emerium Ray :;Physical *'Boost Punch': A rocket boosted-like punch attack, without the Geed Slugger attached on it. *'Boost Kick': A rocket boosted kick attack, without the Geed Slugger attached to his leg. :;Combination *'All Geed Beam': Every one of Geed's forms fires their signature Ultra Beam, with Solid Burning firing the Strike Boost. Powerful enough to knock Ultraman Belial out of Atrocious form. =Acro Smasher = Acro Smasher is Geed's speed-based form, which uses assets of Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Hikari. This form debuts in episode 5. In this form, Geed adopts a passive fighting style and is more agile. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 9 *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Distance': 1,100 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Punching Power': 120,000 t *'Grip Strength': 75,000 t :;Techniques :;Specials *'Atmos Impact': A non lethal wave beam attack, that only pushes the opponent away. *'Smash Beam Blade': Geed's arm blade-like weapon, similar to Ultraman Hikari's. *'Smash Moon Healing':A non lethal sparkling beam attack similar to Cosmos' Full Moon Rect that calms monsters. :;Miscellaneous *'Enhanced Speed': As a form that uses the power of blue Ultras, Geed is capable of performing quick attacks, and is faster in this form than in Solid Burning or Primitive. :;Combination *'All Geed Beam': Every one of Geed's forms fires their signature Ultra Beam, with Acro Smasher firing the Atmos Impact. Powerful enough to knock Ultraman Belial out of Atrocious form. =Magnificent = Magnificent is Geed's supposed super form, which uses assets of Father of Ultra and Ultraman Zero. This form will make its proper debut in episode 12. In this form, Geed's power exceeds that of Solid Burning form, and Pedanium Zetton. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 7.7 *'Running Speed': Mach 4.8 *'Jumping Distance': 1,000 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 2.9 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 2.9 *'Punching Power': 152,000 t *'Grip Strength': 90,000 t :;Techniques :;Specials *'Big Bustaway': Geed's L-style beam finisher. *'Mega Slicer Cross': A barrage of cross-shaped slicers fired from Geed's hand. *'Mega Electric Horn': Geed fires a surge of electrcity out of his Ultra Horns. *'Arrayzing Geed Barrier': Geed Magnificent's barrier technique. The name is based on Father of Ultra's Ultra Array. True to its name, an energy construct resembling the Ultra Array appears when it is used. :;Physical *'Mega Bomber Punch': A powerful punch attack. *'Mega Bomber Kick': A powerful kick attack. *'Hand Cutter': Geed channels energy from his shouldergrauds into the small slicers on his hands and uses them to slice the opponent. *'Durability': Geed is shown to be more durable in this form than Primitive or Solid Burning, as Geed can withstand the attacks of Pedanium Zetton and deflecting its attacks easily with his hands. :;Combination *'Double Barrier Containment': Along with Zero Beyond's barrier, Geed can create a circular prison using a hemispherical barrier. *'All Geed Beam': Every one of Geed's forms fires their signature Ultra Beam, with Magnificent firing the Big Bustaway. Powerful enough to knock Ultraman Belial out of Atrocious form. =Royal Mega Master = Royal Mega Master is Geed's ultimate form which supposedly uses assets of Ultraman King and Ultraman Belial. This form will debut in episode 17. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 8.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Distance': 1,600 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 4 *'Punching Power': 160,000 t *'Grip Strength': 105,000 t :;Weapon *'King Sword': A sword/staff weapon that Geed uses in combat. The King Sword can act as a shield to block enemy attacks. **'Deflection': The King Sword is able to deflect enemy attacks. **'Energy Stream': By charging the King's Sword, Geed can release an energy stream from the sword, used to knock Chimeraberos to the ground. **'Energy Slash': A gold energy slash from this sword. **'Royal End': Activated by scanning the crossguard part via the Riser and swiping his hand past the scanner thrice, Geed can fire a golden beam from the King Sword. This beam can be charged to full power, that is use to destroy the gigantic size of Pedanium Zetton's evolved form. **'Swing Sparkle': A swining slash from the King Sword, unleashead after Riku swipes his hand past the scanner twice. **'Vulcan Sparkle': After Riku swipes his hand past the scanner once, the King Sword can fire several golden energy darts from a projected Ultra Great Medal. **'87 Flasher': Using the power of Zoffy, Geed can release a cyan stream of energy surrounded by yellow electricity from the King Sword. **'Specium Flasher': Using the Power of Ultraman, Geed can release a blue electric stream of energy from the King Sword. **'Slugger Spark': Using the power of Ultraseven, Geed can release a huge slicer made of energy. **'Lance Spark': Using the power of Ultraman Jack, Geed can release a straight spiral of green energy from the King Sword. **'Vertical Spark': Using the power of Ultraman Ace, Geed can release a long arc of energy from the King Sword and his left hand. **'Storium Flasher': Using the power of Ultraman Taro, Geed can release a fire-charged rainbow-colored stream of energy from the King Sword. :;Special *'Brothers Shield': Calling upon the power of the Six Ultra Brothers, Geed puts up a barrier. In its outer rings, it has the Ultra Brothers' respective Ultra Signs and M78 text reading "Urutora Roku Kyoudai", which translates to "Ultra 6 Brothers". King's insignia is in the middle. :;Combination *'All Geed Beam': Every one of Geed's forms fires their signature Ultra Beam, with Royal Mega-Master firing the Royal End. Powerful enough to knock Ultraman Belial out of Atrocious form. Game-Exclusive =Shining Mystic = Shining Mystic is Geed's form which uses assets of Ultraman and Shining Ultraman Zero. :;Body Features *'Protectors': Geed's Protectors are more developed in this form and cover his entire chest and shoulders. They are also present on his arms, legs, and feet. **'Arm Cutters': Geed's arm guards sport cutters that are possibly an allusion to Ultraman Zero's Zero Sluggers. *'Beam Lamp': Geed sports a light blue beam lamp in this form. :;Techniques *'Specium Star Drive'|: Geed lifts his right hand similar to Zero's Shining Star Drive, changing the surroundings into an negative color and stops time. Then he performs the + style beam similar to Ultraman's Specium Ray. *'Shining Slash': Based on the same ability as Ultraman, Geed can fire a stream of arrow shaped rays from his left hand when he places his right hand above it. This is a part of his normal ranged attacks. ::;Unused *'Slugger Cutting' =Tri Slugger = Tri Slugger is Geed's form which uses assets of Ultraman Belial and Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger. :;Body Features *'Protectors': Geed's Protectors are far more developed in this form and cover many areas of his body. *'Armor': Geed's entire body seems to be covered in segmented armor. :;Weapon *'Eye Slugger': Geed possesses three Crest Weapons on his head in correspondence to Orb Emerium Slugger. :;Techniques *'Reflect Slugger': Geed launches all three crest weapons, flying to three points around the opponent, then he fires a beam resembling Belial's Deathcium Ray at the central flying Eye Slugger, causing the beam to be reflected into the other crest weapons and refracting into multiple small lasers that bombard the target. *'Energy Punch Projection': Geed can fire energy punches from his right fist. This is a part of his normal ranged attacks. ::;Unused *'Strike Maximum' *'Phantom Slugger Dancing' =Mugen Crosser = Mugen Crosser (lit. "Infinite Crosser") is form which uses assets of Ultraman Tiga and Luna Miracle Zero. :;Body Features *'Light Crystal': Geed's forehead sports a light crystal similar to Tiga's. *'Protector': Geed's right shoulder has a golden Protector similar to Tiga's. *'Mechanical Armor': Geed's left side is covered in mechanical armor. *'Crest Weapons': Geed possesses twin Crest Weapons on his head inherited from Zero's Zero Sluggers, though he never uses them. :;Weapon *'Zero Twin Sword Neo': A large forked sword, with its hilt based on the Spark Lens. According to Pega, this weapon is a new model of the original Zero Twin Sword, hence the "Neo" suffix. *'Spark Slasher': By thrusting the Zero Twin Sword Neo forward, Geed can launch an energy bullet towards his target. This is presented as part of his normal attacks. :;Techniques:;;;;;;;Special *'Magical Trident Slash': Geed clones himself and repeatedly slashes his enemy using the Zero Twin Sword Neo. ::;Miscellaneous *'Cloning': Based on Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type's Ultra Magic, Geed is capable of splitting into three independent clones. ::;Unused *'Twin Sword Slash' =Brave Challenger = Brave Challenger is Geed's form which uses assets of Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion. :;Body Features *'Protectors': Geed's shoulders have golden Protectors on them. His chest Protectors are also modified to resemble Orb's. *'Golden Vectors': Some parts of Geed's body are covered in golden vectors similar to the ones Mebius posesses. :;Weapon *'Bracer': Brave Challenger's main armament, which he equips on his left arm in a similar manner to the Mebius Brace. **'Attack Slasher': From said bracer, Geed can launch a burst of energy in the shape of an arrow head as part of his normal attacks. **'Mebium Giga Light Ring': Geed performs the motions for the Mebium Shoot, then summons a large buzzsaw disc from the brace on his left hand and slices the enemy with a downward chop. ::;Unused *'Sperion Shoot' =Fire Leader = Fire Leader is Geed's form which uses assets of Zoffy and Ultraman Mebius. :;Body Features *'Bracers': Geed's arms have bracers on them, which presumably help him in manipulating fire and ice. *'Golden Lines': Around Geed's body are golden lines. Their purpose is unknown :;Techniques:;;;;;;Special *'Burning Frost' Geed freezes his enemy using the icy left half, and then throws a massive fireball at them with the fiery right half. *'Mebium Shock': A beam similar to Zoffy's Z Ray, which can be performed by stretching both of his arms forward. This is presented as part of Geed's normal attacks. ::;Miscellaneous *'Thermal Manipulation': As this form's primary ability, Geed excels in pyrokinesis and cryokinesis. ::;Unused *'Mebium 87 Ray': Fire Leader's scrapped signature technique that apparently involves him releasing fiery and cold energy in a single beam. =Le-Over Fist = Le-Over Fist is Geed's form which uses assets of Ultraman Leo and Astra. :;Body Features *'Metal Bracers': Geed's arms have metallic bracers on them. The one on his right is adorned with the Leo Mark and the Astra Mark the left. *'Bandages': Around Geed's arms and hands are bandages that protect his fists from being damaged. *'Horns': Geed's head sports many horns, which represent the mane of a lion. :;Techniques:;;;;;;Special *'Ultra Double Flasher': Geed can perform the Leo Brothers' combination attack by himself though it is not as powerful, by simultaneously launching energy bullets from both of his hands. This is part of his normal attacks. ::;Physical *'Martial Arts Proficiency': As a form which uses the aspects of Leo Brothers, Geed is capable of utilizing various martial arts techniques. *'Burning Over Kick': Geed unleashes many fiery kicks onto his enemy before finishing them off with a flying kick much like Leo and Astra's signature finishers. ::;Unused *'Brothers Impact' =Mighty Trekker = Mighty Trekker is Geed's form which uses assets of Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Cosmos. :;Body Features *'Suit': Geed seems to be wearing some sort of suit of armor in this form. *'Head Crystal': On Geed's forehead is a crystal very similar to Dyna's. *'Horns': Geed's head sports twin horns. :;Techniques:;;;;;;Special *'Flame Compression Wave': Geed charges energy into a sphere in front of him, which releases a stream of flames that knock the target into an alternate dimension. *'Luna Beam Slicer': Featured as part of his normal attacks, Geed can fire a blue energy beam from one of his hands. ::;Miscellaneous *'Tricky Technique': According to the Ultraman Fusion Fight! Twiter account, this form allows Geed to perform various trick-based techniques. ::;Unused *'Moonlight Solgent' =Photon Knight = Photon Knight is Geed's form which uses assets of Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Hikari. :;Body Features *'Cape': Geed puts on a cape. *'Gaia Breaster': Geed's chest has the same black and gold bands as Ultraman Gaia. *'Star Mark': Geed has Star Marks on his chest similar to Hikari's. *'Armor': Geed's body is covered in armor in many spots. :;Weapon *'Bracer': On Geed's right arm is a Bracer that is similar in appearance to Hikari's Knight Brace. **'Photon Beam Blade': Using the aspects of Gaia and Hikari's powers, Geed is capable of conjuring an energy sword for close combat. :;Techniques:;;;;;;Special *'Knight Stream': Geed charges up energy by following the prelude movements of the Quantum Stream and Knight Shoot, and then fires a beam. ::;Unused *'Photon Whip Edge' =Dandit TruthP = Dandit Truth is Geed's form which uses assets of Father of Ultra and Ultraman Belial. The word "Dandit" means "Punished" in Hindi Language. :;Body Features *'Horns': Geed's head sports twin curved horns. They are shaped like Beryudora's. :;Weapon *'Blazer Banishing': Geed calls down a bolt of lightning onto his weapon, which charges it with energy. It then fires a destructive red beam. *'Blazer Shot': A redish fiery crescent energy slicer fired from Geed's weapon. ::;Unused *'Brave Rush' *'Blazer Shot' =Noactive Succeed = Noactive Succeed is Geed's form which uses assets of Ultimate Zero and Ultraman Nexus Junis. :;Body Features *'Protectors': In this form, Geed has an integrated protector that looks similar to Ultimate Aegis. *'Bracers': Geed possesses a bracer on each arm, similar to the Armed Nexus; on the right is one that stores his version of the Ultimate Zero Sword, and the other is spiked :;Weapon *'Ultimate Zero Sword': Geed inherits the arm mounted sword that Ultimate Zero uses. It is stored in a bracer before it extends itself to a length exceeding Ultimate Zero's weapon. **'Sword Ray Overdrive': An energy wave is fired from Geed's Ultimate Zero Sword, and places the opponent in an energy field with Nexus' marking. Geed then flies up and slashes the enemy while spinning, making an electircal Z-shaped cut. Ultimate Final Form Ultimate Final is Geed's ultimate form, which debuts in Ultraman Geed The Movie. He uses the Evolution Capsule with the Giga Finalizer to transform. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 9 *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Distance': 1800 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Punching Power': 162,000 t *'Grip Strength': 103,000 t :;Weapon *'Giga Finalizer' **'Giga Thrust': The trigger button is held down for a moment, then the lever is pulled once, and the trigger button is pressed once more. A wave of energy is then fired from the tip of the Giga Finalizer. **'Riser Ray Beam': The trigger button is held down for a moment, then the lever is pulled twice, and the trigger button is pressed once more. The Giga Finalizer consecutively launches energy constructs from the "eyes". This is more powerful than the Geed Proof and the Royal End. **'Crescent Final Geed': The Riser scans the rear end of the Giga Finalizer, the trigger button is held down for a moment, then the lever is pulled thrice, and the trigger button is pressed once more. Geed releases a crescent energy wave from the Giga Finalizer. :;Techniques ::;;;;Special *'Energy Beam': Featured as part of his normal attacks in Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Geed can fire a crimson energy beam from one of his hands. ::;Unused *'Wrecking Nova': A ray fired from his hands in the '+' style. It is the evolution of Primitive's Wrecking Burst. *'Ultimate Ripper': Cutting rays fired from the arms. *'Ultimate Roar': An ultrasonic attack multiple times more powerful than the Wrecking Roar. *'Ultimate Final Barrier': The evolution of Primitive's Geed Barrier. *'Burning Boost': An explosive heat ray. It is the evolution of Solid Burning's Strike Boost. *'Collapser Boost': An destructive ray fired from the chest. It is the evolution of Solid Burning's Solar Boost. *'Stream Detonation': A golden stream that unleashes destructive lightning. *'Shocking Impact': An impact wave with several times more power than the Atmos Impact. *'Full Moon Neo Healing': A healing and calming ray. *'Smash Buster Blade': A sword of light summoned from the hand. Two of these can be used at the same time. *'Big Buster Nova': A powerful ray fired from his hands in the 'L' style. It is the evolution of Magnificent's Big Bustaway. *'Giga Lightning Burst': A powerful lightning ray fired from the forehead. *'Giga End Slicer': Geed rapidly fires blades of light from his hands. *'Geedium Slash': A giant light ring capable of slicing an enemy in half. Standard Abilities :;Weapons *'Geed Claw': Geed's arm claw-like weapon that can be used for close range combat. **'Barrier': In episode 9, the Geed Claw was seen to be able generate a barrier to block attacks. **'Claw Cutting': Activated by pressing the trigger once, then pressing its Deciding Switch, Geed can fire a red projectile blade that drills into its target before exploding. **'Corkscrew Jamming': Activated by pressing the trigger two times, then pressing its Deciding Switch. Geed first leaps his body, then spins in a manner of a human bullet while holding the Geed Claw in front of him and strikes the enemy. **'Diffusion Shower': Activated by scanning the blade part of the Geed Claw via the Riser, which causes the Riser to announce Shift into Maximum, Riku presses the Expansion Switch, causing the blades open up to the sides, then he presses the trigger 3 times and finally, he presses the Deciding Switch to initiate the attack. Geed fires a beam from the Geed Claw to the sky and it rains onto the target. **'Geed Defensor': The Geed Claw is able to generate a barrier to block enemy attacks. Combinations Like Orb, the Ultras used in each of Geed's forms share something in common with each other. ;Fusion Rise (In-Series) *Ultraman + Ultraman Belial = Primitive: Both Ultras are infamous for their hunching positions and were initially planned to have mouth-opening mechanisms before they were scrapped. Aside from that, the Another Genesis counterparts of Belial is suspected by the readers to have possessed Ultraman. Prior to Belial's conception, the original plan for Ultraman is to be the final antagonist in the final episode of Ultra Q. As the term "Primitive" suggests, it also refers to how these Ultras are the first in the following aspects: **Ultraman is the first Ultra to arrive and fight monsters on Earth. He is also the first to be created, hence some of the later Ultras who end up borrowing his archetype. **Belial is the first Ultra from the Land of Light to defect to the side of evil. Unlike many evil Ultras, he is the first (and only) one to live on and continue to antagonize every heroic Ultra afterwards. *Ultraseven + Ultraman Leo = Solid Burning: Following his arrival on Earth, Leo was mentored by Seven during his missions. Both of their series also focused on a serious and horrifying genre where they each entered a state of dilemma. **Seven: He kept wondering if the human race was worth protecting due to witnessing their ugly sides (bombing of Pegassa City, Planet Gyeron, Nonmalt City, etc.). **Leo: He faced the tragedy of losing his family and friends, as his home world was destroyed by Alien Magma and later on lost his friends and MAC members to Silver Bloome's attack. *Ultraman Cosmos + Ultraman Hikari = Acro Smasher: Both are blue-colored Ultras who experienced remorse from a dead planet and spent their time chasing the masterminds of their respective series to Earth before they took on a human host. As part of the blue tribe, both Ultras are proficient in strategies and the use of speed in combat. *Ultraman Zero + Father of Ultra = Magnificent: Both Ultras are related as Belial's bitter enemies and are among the strongest warriors in existence. The actor for Zero's current human host nominated Father as his favorite character from his childhood. They are also key members of a peacekeeping organization. **Father: Supreme Commander of the Space Garrison. **Zero: Founder of the Ultimate Force Zero. *Ultraman King + Ultraman Belial = Royal Mega-Master: At least according to a certain source, Belial is actually terrified of King as he was the only one capable of defeating him during the Belial Revolt. King and Belial are both Ultra Warriors with an association to leading figures (the former's appearance is themed after European rulers, while the latter had become a ruler (king and emperor) on two occasions), as well as among the few genuine Ultras to have red/orange eyes as their natural coloration. Whereas King is capable of observing the multiverse, Belial was known to have traveled through different universes at one point to spread his influence. ;Fusion Rise (Game-Exclusive) *Ultraman + Ultraman Zero = Shining Mystic: Both Ultras had to, at least once, depend on the power of Baraji to defeat an otherwise unbeatable opponent. Ultraman Zero himself likes comparing things to 20,000 years in his speech, which is the same age as the original Ultraman. Also worth noting is that the actor for Ultraman's human host mentioned that his favorite Ultraman is Zero. *Ultraman Belial + Ultraman Orb = Tri-Slugger: Both Ultras are estranged from their former partners and briefly lost their personal weapons for an unspecified period of time. In their first appearance, their color schemes are red and silver, and later an additional color in black as a result of their actions. They had also used the power of an opposing side for their own. **Belial: Possessed and exploited Zero's power to assassinate the latter's own team. **Orb: Possessed Belial's Ultra Fusion Card, allowing him to use his dark power for the side of good along with Zoffy's card to form Thunder Breastar. *Ultraman Tiga + Ultraman Zero = Mugen Crosser: Both Ultras redeemed themselves for a past atrocity (Tiga was once an evil Ultra as Tiga Dark, while Zero tried to harness the Plasma Spark) and once turned evil from their masterminds. They lack a fixed human host (meaning they merged with more than one human), and resurrected from being defeated by a Dai Kaiju (Gatanothor and Arch Belial) through human hopes, which they utilized in their strongest forms (Glitter Tiga and Ultimate Zero) to destroy said monsters. They are also Ultras that debuted in a revival hiatus for the Ultra Series and gained alternate forms. **Tiga: Acquired Type Change forms by absorbing Darramb and Hudra's powers. **Zero: Acquired Mode Change forms after his fusion with Dyna and Cosmos. *Ultraman Mebius + Ultraman Orb = Brave Challenger: The first King Demon Beast that Orb ever fought in Spacium Zeperion was Maga-Basser whom was sealed away by Mebius, its defeat allowed Orb to obtain Mebius' Ultra Fusion Card and is used as one of the components to form Burnmite. Both Mirai and Gai received their names from their experiences on Earth, and were fond of humanity and the planet's culture. **By taking Spacium Zeperion into consideration, all 4 components (Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion being made up of Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga) are important milestones to the Ultra Series, with Ultraman being the first Ultra to appear, over 50 years ago, Tiga's series being made during the series' 30th anniversary, Mebius' during the 40th, and Orb's during the 50th. Additionally, Geed was run through 2017, Ultraseven s 50th anniversary. In-series, they have all borrowed the power of bonds at least once throughout their appearances and attained a new form because of it. *Zoffy + Ultraman Mebius = Fire Leader: Zoffy himself is partially responsible for the setting of Mebius' series, such as the foundation of GUYS and Hikari's recruitment into the Space Garrison. Discounting the events of Mebius Gaidens, Zoffy is the founding member of the Ultra Brothers while Mebius is the final addition to the group after his battle with Alien Empera. *Ultraman Leo + Astra = Le-Over Fist: Both shares the same debut series and were royal princes of Planet L77 of the Leo constellation prior to its destruction. Aside from sharing the same attack, they are also twin brothers but Astra's differences is a result of a facial reconstruction he received due to mutilations he suffered sometime after his homeworld's destruction. Both as well received assistance from Ultraman King during their time in the series and in turn supported him during later occasions. **Leo: Obtains his Ultra Mantle and was revived after his dismemberment by Alien Bunyo. **Astra: Was rescued from the clutches of Alien Magma, receive his facial reconstruction and had his reputation cleared after being framed by Alien Babarue on Earth. *Ultraman Dyna + Ultraman Cosmos = Mighty Trekker: Both Ultra Warriors appeared as supporting characters in Ultraman Saga and Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA, the former involved being two of the components of the titular Ultra and indirectly bestowed Ultraman Zero with Mode Change abilities. In their original series, their human hosts are portrayed as rookie members of the attack team, recruited at the same day of their merger with their respective Ultras. They spent the entire series fighting against villains with the ability to create and/or infect monsters to their bidding, all while maturing as part of their character development. At the end of their series/movies, they retained their connection with Ultra Warriors and as the word "Trekker" (Interpreted as "Travellers") suggests, it mirrors to how both of their human hosts are living outside the Earth. **Asuka: Travels the multiverse for hundreds of years after the battle with Grasphire suck him into a wormhole. **Musashi: Settled his life with a family in Planet Juran as he watched over the migrated monsters from Earth. *Ultraman Gaia + Ultraman Hikari = Photon Knight: Gaia's host (Gamu Takayama) and Hikari are scientists that have major contributions/achievements (Gamu obtains a doctorate in quantum physics and Hikari created a life preserving device). At the start of their career as Ultra Warriors, they possess little to no combat capabilities until they improved over time. They also gain an upgrade to their forms, both of which involve obtaining the ability to emit energy swords. They are the only two Ultras that possess a beam where they fire with their horizontal arm in front of the vertical arm. **Gaia: Acquires the light of Agul, enabling him to access Gaia V2 and Gaia Supreme. **Hikari: Acquires the Knight Brace, allowing him to utilize Knight Shoot and Knight Beam Blade. *Father of Ultra + Ultraman Belial = Dandit Truth: Both were elite warriors of the Space Garrison before the events of Belial Revolt. They were once friends who participated in the Great Ultra War, an event which also lay major influences in their lives. They are also fathers to a main character Ultra. Comparisons to Ultraman Orb It is worth noting that Geed's series adopted many of elements from Ultraman Orb, thus making both Ultras have either similarities to or differences from each other. :;Similarities *Their alter-egos are portrayed as aliens who had lived alongside humanity for years (Gai has been on Earth since 1800 BC, while Riku was raised on Earth since he was a baby). *Both Gai and Riku have earthly desires. **Gai has a great fondness of hot spring bathing, even claiming they are the best luxury in Earth, but gets annoyed and irritated when others show poor hot spring manners. **Riku loves the "Don Shine" tokusatsu series so much that he bought DVDs and rare collectibles of him. His pre-battle catchphrase was also inspired by Don Shine. *Both share the same eye coloration (light blue), but turn red as a result of Belial's influence (Orb uses Thunder Breaster (a Fusion Up with Belial's card), while Geed almost fell into his father's corruption). *Their actors are both experienced in the acting field, compared to the rest of the New Generation Ultras before them. *Both utilize form changes by combining two different Ultras and harness their powers. Including game-exclusive forms, 6 Ultra Warriors (Ultraman, Leo, Mebius, Zero, Belial, Orb) have been used in more than one combination. **Of these Ultra Warriors, Zero and Belial have the most combinations with 3 while the others have 2. *Their fusion forms are parallel to each other, but with different components. **Primitive/Spacium Zeperion: The standard forms Orb and Geed use that are the most well balanced. Both use the original Ultraman as one of their components, while their respective other component is an Ultra from a distant past who had tapped into the power of darkness. **Solid Burning/Burnmite: The red-colored strength forms who both use a teacher and student pair as their components (Taro to Mebius for Burnmite and Seven to Leo for Solid Burning). Both also have the word "burn" in their respective form name and pre-battle catchphrase ("I'm burn'ing in crimson red!" for '''Burn'mite and "Time for my courage to '''burn bright!" for Solid 'Burn'ing). **Acro Smasher/Hurricane Slash: The blue-colored speed forms who both use weapons that are either from or based off an Ultra in their respective fusion (Jack/Zero's Ultra Lance for Hurricane Slash and Hikari's Knight Beam Blade for Acro Smasher). **Magnificent/Thunder Breaster: Both are considered one of their respective Ultra's strongest forms. After Orb lost his Ultra Fusion Cards and Geed lost his Ultra Capsules, they had to use the last items they obtained (Zoffy and Belial Cards and Father of Ultra Capsule). Upon gaining these forms, they fought a monster in which they ultimately won the battle. They've also fought a fusion monster whose components are a Zetton and a monster from Ultraseven (Zeppandon for Orb and Pedanium Zetton for Geed). Each of these forms portray some sort of contradiction to their respective Ultra's nature. ***Thunder Breaster: One of its components (Belial) is a dark Ultra, which is a contrast to Orb who is a representation of light. ***Magnificent: Both of its components (Father of Ultra and Zero) are the sworn enemies of Geed's father Belial. **Royal Mega-Master ***Orb Origin: Prior to obtaining these forms, both went through an inner dilemma which took the help of a female protagonist to get them back. Said women also provided the Ultra the final key to access these forms (Orb Origin Card and King Capsule), and then after their respective first usages the entire population eventually started to acknowledge them as true heroes. ***Orb Trinity: Though both are different with their components, Royal Mega-Master uses the powers of the Ultra Brothers via their capsules while Orb Trinity summons the power of his predecessors. Both also wield a device based on one of their components (Orb Slasher and King Sword) as their transformation item, as well as their main weapon. ** Ultimate Final/Orb Origin: Both are their respective Ultra's true/last form, as well as based on other Ultras (Orb's design resembles the classic Ultramen's design because of simplicity, while Geed's design is closer to the modern Ultramen as being complex). Both also wield a weapon that doubles as their transformation item without the need of Ultra Fusion Cards/Ultra Capsules (Orbcalibur and Giga Finalizer). :;Differences *Despite their story lines following the development of their characters, each have different paths: **Orb is a war veteran who lacks faith in himself and his own power. As the series progressed, he becomes determined to trust his strength, allowing him to regain Orb Origin. **Geed is portrayed as a youth who is new to the world of an Ultra Warrior. As he fights against his father, he decides to face against the path set upon him, emphasizing his growth into an adult. *Both have weapons that are tied to their original powers (by disregarding influences from fusion forms). Whereas Orb's Orbcalibur is only exclusive to Orb Origin, Geed can use his Geed Claw in any form (with the exception of Magnificent and Royal Mega-Master). Trivia *Geed's name was written as "Xead" before the reveal. **His name is also mistakenly referred as "Zeed" by fans before the reveal, due to the fact the Kana and Hiragana word for "ジ/じ", has the same words as "Zi" and "Ji", if romanized. *Geed's Color Timer sound is a reused Belial Early Style Color Timer sound and with some of Ultraman's Color Timer sound in it. *At the age of only nineteen, Geed is the youngest Ultra to appear in the series thus far. This is especially unusual, as while Geed appears to be an adult, most Ultras reach the age of adulthood after being alive for several millennia. As explained in Episode 11 of his debut series, this is because Geed was artificially created by Kei through the use of Belial's DNA. *Geed's grunts in Primitive form are mixed with Belial's grunts. *Geed is...: **The third Ultra whose father's identity is confirmed, preceded by Zero and Taro. **The second Ultra to combine the assets of two past Ultras' to create his own forms, the first being Orb. **The sixth Ultra to have blue eyes after Orb, Shining Ultraman Zero, Hudra, Evil Tiga, and Powered. **The third Ultra whose eyes aren't round nor boxy like most other Ultras, preceded by Orb Thunder Breaster and Belial. **The first Ultra to appear to have visible irises; when under Belial's control in Episode 17 of Ultraman Geed, he has fainter red circles in his bright red eyes which appear to be irises. **The fourth Ultra to feature blade-like organs on his arms, preceded by Nexus, The Next, and Powered. **In his Acro Smasher form, the third Ultra to fire his beam with his vertical right hand behind his horizontal left hand, instead of in front, preceded by Hikari and Gaia. **The eighth good Ultra to feature black markings on his body, preceded by Orb, Victory, Nexus in Junis Form, Justice, Agul, Gaia in both Version 2 and Supreme Version and Tiga as Tiga Dark, Tornado, and Blast forms. **The first Ultra since Ginga to not have a Color Timer themed after an English letter. *Geed has slight facial resemblances to Chaiyo Ultramen; Ultraman Elite and Ultraman Millenium. He also slightly resembles Ultraman Powered in some aspects. *One of Geed's Fusion Rise, Solid Burning, is rather interesting as his and Zero's roles in the series reflect those of Leo and Seven respectively from Ultraman Leo. The fact that he transforms into Royal Mega-Master is an allusion of how Leo gains the Ultra Mantle from the same Ultra. **Ironically, some of Solid Burning's sound effects are re-used from Alien Magma's when using his special ability (For example, when he was performing the Boost Punch for the first time, you can almost hear that it uses Magma's roar). What strange also, is that Alien Magma is both Leo's and Seven's enemy in Leo's series. **Their voice actor shares the same voice actor in one media. Coincidentally, he also voiced an antagonist character in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. *Similar to the recent tradition of Toei's Kamen Rider and Super Sentai series, Geed becomes the first Ultra to have a pre-series cameo debut. *Acro Smasher is the first fusion that breaks the trend in which Orb had set up, with the older Ultra production wise being first to be scanned then the more recent Ultra. However in Acro Smasher's transformation, Riku scans Hikari's capsule first, then Cosmos'. This can be due to Hikari having made the Ultra Capsules, and is thus getting a creator-based bias. Alternatively, it could also be that Cosmos is not from M78 (which is also referenced by him holding up his left hand instead of the right), and all "outsider" Ultras come later in the theoretical Capsule scanning hierarchy. **His Magnificent form transformation disproves the latter theory, as Zero and Father of Ultra both originate from M78, and Zero's Capsule is scanned first, despite having debuted many years later after Father of Ultra. **Due to Geed’s fighting style typically being influenced to reflect the Ultra Capsule placed in the second slot of the Loading Knuckle (Primitive’s wild techniques, Solid Burning’s martial art style, etc.), it could be that it is a similar case to the Belial Fusion Monsters, where the first Ultra Capsule would alter the aesthetics of the form while the second one would form the main part of the fusion, including the fighting style incorporated into the fusion. *His in-series forms have similar aspects to villains or events from previous Ultra Series staring the components of his Fusion Rise forms, respectively; **Primitive: Aside from Belial already contributing to this form, his body coloration is identical to Alien Zarab's disguise as Imitation Ultraman, including his irregular eye shape and black lines on a red and silver body. **Solid Burning: Due to the fact that it bears mechanical traits, it is a possible reference to Alien Salome's Robot Ultraseven and the stageshow-exclusive Robot Ultraman Leo. **Acro Smasher: His body markings have a slightly resemblance to Chaos Ultraman's, most tellingly being the thigh area. He also bears several aspect to the Aarb Gear of Hunter Knight Tsurugi, who was impersonated by an Alien Babarue. **Magnificent: Elements of the Techtor Gear, an armor to imprison Zero as the punishment of his mistake, and the Ultra Key, an item once held by Father of Ultra which had caused a battle between Leo and Ultra Brothers. Another being that had once wear a Techtor Gear is Darklops Zero, who in turn is a robotic doppelgänger of Ultraman Zero. **Royal Mega-Master: Both King and Belial are the key figures in the Belial Revolt and Crisis Impact. *Alongside Riku, Geed's DNA is in fact 99% identical to Belial by RE.M. However, it was unknown if he is counted as a Reionics or not considering how his father does. *Geed's usage of the Geed Claw seems to reflect upon the abilities or traits of at least one of each form's components: **Primitive: So far the only user of Claw Cutting, which may reflect upon how Belial has claws for fingers. **Solid Burning: The only form that used the barrier technique, which can possibly be attributed to Ultraseven's resilience and/or protectors. **Acro Smasher: Diffusion Shower's energy bolts seem to be a reference to Hikari's Knight Beam Blade, and the energy cloud they are called upon from is similar in appearance to when Cosmos charges up his Full Moon Rect. *In the early production stages, the Primitive form was supposed to be a form featuring irregular body patterns, a V-shaped Color Timer, and a more terrifying design. However, these traits were passed over to Ultraman Belial's new form, Belial Atrocious (Excluding the Color Timer). References #http://m-78.jp/news/n-4686/ Category:Ultra Series characters Category:Fictional giants Category:Japanese superheroes